Dont take the girl
by Angibugg
Summary: Kate is shot and Sawyer takes care of her
1. Chapter 1

**Don't take the girl**

They didn't know until she was slumped over that something was wrong. Seeing her fall to the ground Lock pulled her hand away from her stomach, She groaned softly before passing out. He quickly found the reason. There was a growing dark almost black spot on her shirt.

She had been shot.

"We need to get her back to the beach." He told Sayid

"Go. I will stay." He said as she fired another shot.

Locke picked her up and ran. He heard her groan a few times, he knew he had to get her back as fast as he could but he didn't know how much good it would do without Jack there. Without him, they really had no means to take care of her or anyone else who became ill or injured.

Sawyer was sitting on the beach near his tent bouncing the ping-pong ball up and down wanting a rematch. Just how the hell was he supposed to go a whole week without calling someone by some sort of nickname?

He could hear people making a commotion over to his left and saw a crowed of people, someone must have seen another polar bear or something, he didn't pay much attention to it.

That is he didn't pay attention to it until he heard Claire scream. "KATE! OH MY GOD!"Then it had his full attention.

He quickly got up and made his way over to the swarm of people, searching for her among the people before he even got there, thoughts of the worse kind flooded his mind as to what could create such a reaction.

When people saw him, they moved out of they way for him. That is when he saw her. Laying limp and lifeless in Lockes arms, her shirt and his hands stained dark red with blood.

He stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Kate was bloody and seemingly dead, Kate his freckles, it couldn't be happening. Not to her. It was something that would happen to him, anybody else but her.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded from Locke as he followed him to his tent.

"There was a shoot out, and she was shot." He told him as he lay her down on the broken airplane seat that Sawyer had been sitting in moments before.

"Did you find Jack?" he asked as he looked at her pale body, she looked bad, but he could see her chest rise ad fall in time with her ragged breathing.

"No, we didn't make it that far." Locke answered. "Sayid is still out there looking."

Sawyer turned his attention back to Kate. He wasn't going to loose her, he wasn't going to loose another of the few people he loved die, not again. He couldn't let her die too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He wasn't a doctor, he had never really had to know anything about anything medical, but still Sawyer knew that they had to stop the bleeding. She had lost so much, on the seat on their shirts and he knew that there was more in the jungle from when Locke had brought her back to the beach.

She had already lost a lot of blood and the precious liquid was still spilling out of her. He knew she couldn't last much longer if they didn't do something fast.

Dammit freckles. He thought. Don't you dare die on me.

--------------------------------------------------

James crawled shakily from under his bed where he had been hiding. He didn't want to see what was on his bed but he still looked. He saw his daddy and he knew he was dead. He looked like the racoon he had seen on the edge of the street when he was walking home from school one day who had his head run over.

He felt his eyes start to sting as tears filled them and started to fall down his cheeks like a raindrop on a window.

He opened the door wanting to see his momma there, telling him things were going to be okay but she wasn't there. He looked around, he couldn't see her. He looked down the stairs and he saw blood on the wall and the stairs. He ran down them and at the bottom he saw her, sprawled on the ground, her legs twisted funny and blood staining like grape juice on her shirt.

He bit his lip and ran to the phone, She had told him that if something bad happened he needed to call 911 and that was exactly what he was going to do. He grabbed the phone and dialed the simple three numbers, hoping that someone would help. He didn't want her to die too.

He called and told him that his daddy was dead and his momma was hurt. He was trying his very hardest to sound brave because he was a big bow and he wasn't supposed to be scared of nothing.

-------------------------------------------------

He ran to his stash, Thank god he hadn't given Jack exactly everything. He grabbed some gauze and one of the little sewing kits that came in the little traveling kits everyone seemed to buy, he had never gotten the point of them till now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its short **

** Chapter 3**

They took the bullet out and stitched her up. They lay her down in Sawyers tent. Sawyer sat with her, watching her, wanting her to wake up. She had woken for a few seconds when they had pulled the bullet out but she had quickly sunk back into unconsciousness.

Lock had left once they had her in the tent and no one else had come bye, he could see them looking at them so he pulled the tarp over the opening. No it was just them. Now he didn't have to worry about anything but her. He ran his fingers threw her hair, her head in his lap. She looked so pale, for once he wanted to see Jack.

"Did you go because of me?" he asked her. They had yelled at each other and then when they had come back she had left with Locke and Sayid. He was worried this had happened because he hadn't watched his mouth. Couldn't he learn it was okay to stay quiet?

"Im sorry." He said softly touching her cheek. It felt slightly cold. He covered her with a couple blankets that he had and picked her up gently holding her body to his he kissed her forehead.

"Just don't leave me." He whispered "Please don't leave." Everyone left him, he knew it was always his fault. He just hoped she wouldn't be the same.

Then he did something he hadn't done in so long. He closed his eyes and he prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**  
**

Sawyer didn't get any sleep. Every time he started to doze off he woke as soon as his chin hit his chest. He watched the woman in his arms, feeling relived Every time she took a breath. She was still holding on, at least she was still was with him. She felt a little warmer, almost a normal temperature, which made him a little less scared. Although she was doing a little better, she still hadn't woke up.

Sawyer didn't really believe in god, he had given that up when his mom had died. There was no 'higher power' some 'almighty' watching over them, people were just here and that was it, there wasn't anything deeper to it. He had strongly believed that for the last thirty years. But now he needed to believe something, that there was someone who he couldn't see could help her, could help him.

He couldn't say he would be surprised if nothing happened, even if there was some guy called God somewhere, he wasn't exactly a perfect guy, he knew that when he died that he would go to hell, he had just done to much to ever be forgiven.

His surprise was obvious when it happened, she was starting to stir. He smiled, he couldn't help it.

"Freckles?" he asked waiting for a response. "Freckles, can you hear me?"

She let out a soft noise like a kitten mewing. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw an out of focus Sawyer looking down at her with a grin, but she could tell that he was worried.

"Sawyer?" she asked a little confused. She could tell that they were in his tent, but how did she get here?

"Yeah, how you feelin'" he asked her.

She smiled and taking a leaf out of his book said. "I feel like I've been shot."

He gave a little laugh. "Very funny." he said. "You had me scared sick."

"Pay back for a month ago." she said playfully, she didn't want him to know that she was hurting.

He smiled and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She kissed him back before resting her head on his chest. She was glad she was back. Here in his arms she didn't know if she wanted Jack back.

"Now tell me the truth." he said. "How are you feeling."

She looked up at him her soft green eyes seemed to beg him not to ask that question. She didn't want to admit she was hurting. She didn't want him to know, he might guess but telling him made it real, she didn't want him to worry.

He sighed pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Im sorry." he said

"For what?"

"For this."

"Sawyer what are you talking about?" she asked. She had never seen this part of him before.

"You went out there because I yelled at you didn't you. That's why you got hurt."

She looked at him, why was he feeling guilty? "Saw-James its alright."

He looked away from her. "I should learn to watch my mouth."

Okay she couldn't argue with him on that but she didn't want him to feel guilty about what happened.

"It is fine." she said moving to turn his head but winced in pain as she moved.

He caught her wince. "Kate..." For the first time he didn't know what to say

She gave him a little smile and kissed his cheek. He didn't need to say anything. She snuggled next to him and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When he was sure Kate was asleep he lay her down and he walked out. It was late at night and only a few fires were still burning. He looked at them, no one seemed to be watching them. He walked down the beach, unsure of what he was doing as he turned into the jungle.

She had told him not to worry about it, that it wasn't his fault, but he could tell she was lying. She always had that look in her eyes when she was lying. Everything was always his fault, he had been told that since he was a little kid.

Sitting on the floor of his grandparents house where he had been living for two weeks James listened to his Grandma talk to her friends as they sat in the kitchen eating and drinking and playing cards.

"Little boy walked in on Marry and the man in bed and Rick followed him in. I don't think he woulda found out about it if it hadn't been for him."

James frowned as he listened to them talk.

"Poor boy. He must feel awful about it."

Sure he had been lonely, and missed his parents but he hadn't felt guilt until now.

"Wouldn't have all happened if he knew not to barge into rooms he wasn't invited into."

He looked over at him, didn't they notice that he was here?

"He saw it all too didn't he?"

"Yeah, he shot him self on his bed and he called the ambulance for his momma but it was to late, she died just before they got there."

He wanted to get up and yel at them to shut up. That it wasn't his fault. Itwas Mr. Sawyers fault, he did it not him. But that wasn't what he did. Instead he crept to the back door and left the house, deep down agreeing with the old ladies in the kitchen.

It was all his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, writers block. All ideas are welcomed just email them to me, thank you

**Chapter 7**

When Kate woke up early the next afternoon the first thing she noticed was that she was cold, there was a blanket but there wasn't the warmth of Sawyer holding her, and there wasnt the steady sound of another person breathing which she had fallen asleep to.

The next thing she noticed was that Sawyer wasn't in the tent.. She stretched out but stopped, wincing. It didn't bother her, at least not at first. He could have gone to get a drink or something.

When he hadn't come back for a few hours she began to worry. She slowly stood up and went out of the tent.

Claire had been taking a walk and was on her way to check on Kate . Charlie was playing with Aaron. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her come out of the tent.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She had seen her when they brought her back she wasn't Jack but was pretty sure that she shouldn't be up and about yet.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" she asked

"No, Is everything okay? shouldn't you be resting?" she asked

"Yeah, I just haven't seen him today."

Claire gave a small smile. "Im sure he will be okay." she said. She could tell she was worried, but she was more worried about her. "I can sit with you if you want. 'Till he gets back." she offered and held out a bottle of water.

"Thanks." she said sitting down and taking a drink of the water. She was worried sick about Sawyer, and she was sure it was because of her that he left. She was worried that something might happen, that he might never come back.

He couldn't track and she wondered if he could find his way back if he went to far, he might be lost but or hurt but then another thought came to her mind. What if he left because he didn't want to come back?  



	8. Chapter 8

**Once again it is short and I dont really know where I am going, so all ideas are very much welcomed. **

**Chapter 8**

Sawyer was a little lost. He wouldn't admit it, not even to him self but he knew he was. He knew he was a little more than a little lost.

He had left, trying to find Sayid so they could find Jack and make sure Kate was okay. He wasn't sure what he would do after that. He didn't know if he would stay with her or if he would leave before they reached the beach.

It wasn't anything new for him, he was known for loving and leaving. The list of women who's hearts had been broken by him had to be one of the longest in the world. He loved them, well he made love to them and they loved him then he took their money and took off to another state never to be heard from again. He doubted it would surprise anyone.

She knew the kind of man he was. She had known all along. If he broke her heart it wouldn't be his fault. She had seen him flirt, she had heard some of the stories, she knew what he did. It was her fault that she had fallen for him.

He had told her he loved her, He had kissed her and loved her and nearly gotten killed a few times for it. He had fallen for the green eyed freckled faced girl. She wasn't even his type. He like the blonds with blue eyes, the playboy models that everyman dreamed about. He had done it he had fallen in love.

Love wasn't for him. Love was for the people in fairytales. With the perfect princess and prince. Not for the no good con man he was. He hated to say it but Jack was the better man. That was why he hated him so much. Maby Kate could be happy with him.

Little did he know how wrong he was. On the other side of the island, on the beach they had made their home, the good doctor Jack was back, but he wasn't alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sayid had told Jack about Kate and he had gone as quickly as possible beck to the beach. Sayid however wanted some questions answered. Who was the woman who was with Jack? Juliet was not one of them. She had to be one of the others. Why was Jack letting her come, not only letting her, but insisting that she come with them back to camp?

Jack wouldn't answer his questions, he told him off for slowing them down and then completely ignored him so he stayed quiet, leading them back, he thought of leaving them, there was no point on leading someone he didn't trust back to camp. For all he knew she was going to murder them all in their sleep.

"They left her too, she tried to save us when we were there. I trust her." That was the only thing he would say about it and would keep quiet after that only giving the occasional angry glance his way for questioning him.

He always put emphasis on those last words. He trusted her. What was that supposed to mean? He trusted her. Was he supposed to trust her because he trusted her? He seriously doubted that he was the only one who would question Jack about her and his trusting her.

He had tried to get her alone, to talk to her, get her to answer his questions because Jack refused to let him go anywhere alone with her. He decided to lead them back, but he would keep a close eye on them. He didn't trust the woman and he no longer trusted Jack.

Claire had gotten up to get Aaron, it was only fair, Charlie had been with him for hours and he had been grumpy for at least half of the time. She got the little boy to sleep and put him in his cradle and went back to go sit with her friend, she had made a promise.

She started walking back over to her with some fresh water and some food. She noticed something was wrong half way there. Kate was gone. She looked a little farther down, maby she had remembered where they were wrong, but she was nowhere to be seen. She looked inside her and Sawyers tent, but there was no sign of her. Where had she gone?

She saw Locke walk by. "Hey John." She said walking up to him. "Have you seen Kate?" She asked him.

"I saw her get up but she said she was just getting a drink." He told her.

Claire looked a little confused and worried. "When was that?"

"About ten fifteen minutes ago."

She had been there five minuets before. looked over at the water, she wasn't there, no one was.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kate had gone looking for Sawyer. She hadn't told Claire where she was going because she knew that she was worried about her and so she had been thankful when she had left. She didn't mind talking to Claire, she had grown to become one of her best friends but she really needed to find where Sawyer was.

It had been at least six hours after he had left and she was getting really worried. She walk into the jungle, a hand around her stomach because it hurt.

"SAWYER?!" she called as loudly as she could waiting for some sort of reply but none came.

She continued to walk farther, looking for some sort of trail he left that could tell her where he was, but she didn't find any. Had he even gone this way?

She turned around when she heard something in the bushes but only a little animal came out and ran across the ground and up the tree on the opposite side. She sat down on a fallen tree and sighed.

"Sawyer where are you?"

Sawyer had no idea that anyone was looking for him, especially Kate. He was hanging unconscious from a tree by his foot from what looked to be kind of a rabbit trap.

He had been walking along in the forest when all the sudden his foot was pulled out from under him. A log had swung towards him, he had mostly missed it but it had hit his head knocking him out and leaving a cut which was now bleeding.

He began to wake up and grumbled on how his leg and head felt like hell, he didn't remember why until he saw that he was hanging upside down about ten feet from the ground.

"Son of a bitch."

He knew he had to get down and the only way he was going to get down was to get out of the stupid rope that was around his foot. He began to wiggle his foot until it slipped free.

He fell to the ground with a thud and a moan. He could move his fingers, his right arm hurt from catching himself but it didn't seem to be broken. His left leg on the other hand wouldn't move and hurt bad. He sat up and saw his sock was bloody, a piece of bone going out of his skin just above it.

He got up painfully and held to the tree for support. He tried limping on it but it didn't work. His leg gave way and sent him to the ground with a moan of pain.

Well, he thought to him self, there really was no going back now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When they got there the news that Kate had disappeared had spread quickly. People were looking for her, they all knew that she was looking for Sawyer, who had not been seen all day.

"Hey, dude, did you see Kate out there?" he asked Sayid. " She kind like of got up and left."

"No, we did not see her, how long has she been gone?"

"I don't know, Charlie told me a few hours ago, cause Claire told him, but I don't know when that was. She kinda went after Sawyer, he went somewhere last night and no one has seen him since."

Jack swore under his breath.

"SAWYER!" Kate called, she had been looking for three hours and was feeling sick.

"GOD DAMN IT SAWYER WHERE ARE YOU" she yelled, she knew she wasn't going to get a reply.

She sat down again, completely exhausted. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree and took a nap.

Sawyer was hobbling around the forest. He wasn't sure where he was so he was just walking straight. He leaned against a tree exhausted. He was surprised when he looked down and saw a person.

It was Kate.

It was ironic, the person he was running from was the person he had run into. If he had any energy left he would have gon away, she was asleep and wouldn't know, but he didn't so he slowly and carefully slid down the tree trying not to move his leg and sat next to her and his eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone, this is Angi, thanks everyone for the reviews.

**Chapter 12**

It turned out that no one had seen Kate leave the beach. They had seen her sitting by the ocean with Claire, but that was the last time any one had seen her. It was like she had vanished from thin air.

"Do you think the others got her?" Charlie asked Jack, they all knew they had to go look for both of them, although Jack only really wanted to get to her.

"I don't think so, we didn't send anyone over here." Juliet said who was standing next to Jack.

Everyone looked at her. Why should they trust anything she said? She was one of _them. _They had kidnaped them, stalked the, hurt them, and killed them They weren't going to trust her.

"Listen," she pleaded. "I know you don't want to trust me, but Im the one who knows what they are up too and kidnaping you guys is not it."

"Then what would you call what happened to Claire and Charlie?" Sayid asked"That was kidnaping if you asked me."

" I agree with Juliet." Jack said. He had been mostly silent as they argued. "She knows what they are doing. We should listen to her."

"How do you know she isn't one of their spies?" Charlie asked. His arm protectively around Claire and Aaron. "We didn't think Ethan was really one of them either and think of what he did. She admits to it, so why should we trust to her."

The rest of the camp agreed. How they forget the terror when they learned that the people they had lived with for a month had taken one of their own? It was hard to forget seeing Charlie quietly sitting, looking off into space with sores on his neck from being hung, or when Claire had come back and was unable to remember any of this. They could not trust her.

Jack sighed. "This is besides the point. We need to go get Kate...and Sawyer back, do you want to come or not."

They wanted to help but they didn't want Juliet anywhere near them

Kate woke up when she felt something touch herShe looked over to her left with a start. She saw a foot and blond hair on her shoulder.She recognized it as Sawyer's . She couldn't help but smiling. She carefully moved his head off of her andmoved so she could get a better look at him

His eyes shot open and he let out an agonized groan. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped grabbing his leg which she had hit.

" What's wrong?" she asked startled getting up. She saw him gripping his legand looked at him concerned.

"Nothing." he said through gritted teeth trying to get back up.

"Let me look at it." she said trying to steady him as he fell back down and gave another yelp.

"There is nothing to look at."

"Don't lie." she said looking at it, his foot was twisted funny and she noticed he didn't have a shoe on it.

"Where did your shoe go?" she asked him

"I had to take it off."

She looked at him a little perplexed. "Why?"

He wasn't going to admit that he had been caught in a damned rabbit trap. "I just had to okay."

"I think your foot is broken, It would have stabilized it better if you left it on."

"Thank you bone expert."

She carefully pulled the sock away but she knew that it hurt him to have anything touch it and for it to move even the slightest. She noticed that half of it was soaked in his blood. She saw the wound and bit her lip. She counted to five. It looked worse than she had thought. She had expected to see it swollen and bruised but she didn't think she would actually see the bone sticking out through his skin. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him?

"Lets get you back, Im sure Jack is back by now and he can fix it." She told him as she gently put the sock back on.

"Nu-uh freckles." he said leaning against the tree. "Im not going back there. You can go but I aint followin"

"Sawyer, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's everyman for himself, so get outta here."

"We both know that is bull shit. Live together die alone. Im not going to leave you out here, especially like this." She said putting his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Most of the camp had gone looking for them. Claire, Charlie, Sun, Bernard and Rose stayed behind incase they came back. They were talking about what could have happened.

"Do you really think one of them took them?" Claire and Sun had asked.

"They have done it before, I wouldn't be surprised if it was them now." Replied Charlie

"Don't you think Sawyer would have gotten away?" asked Bernard. "Why would they want to take them anyway?"

"I don't know, why did they want them before?" asked Rose.

"Do you think its because she might be pregnant?" asked Sun.

They all knew her and Sawyer had been sleeping with each other, they had been far more intimate with each other since they had come back, but no one had said anything. It wouldn't be surprising if she was pregnant, there wasn't really any protection on the island.

"It'd be to early to tell wouldn't it." Claire said. "I mean they have only been really together for a week haven't they? I don't even they could know."

"That's true. Do you think she drown or something?" Charlie asked. "She was by the water, she could have been swept in."

"Don't say things like that Charlie." Claire already felt bad about it, if she hadn't gon for just that little bit, it wouldn't have happened, she would still be here.

"Don't worry, hun." said Rose. "I don't think she drown. I think she just went looking for Sawyer."

"Why didn't she tell anybody then?" asked Sun.

"Probably didn't want anyone to worry, she knows everyone's been worried about her because she is hurt."

"We would have helped look if she wanted." Said Claire.

"I think she will be fine."

Just as Rose said that they heard something come from the Jungle. They all turned towards to see what it was when they saw Kate and Sawyer come out of the bushes. They all ran over to the two of them.

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is Jack back?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he just left looking for you guys."

Damn.

"Whatcha do to your foot?" Charlie asked Sawyer looking at his twisted, shoeless bloody foot.

He stared at the VH-1 reject. "Broke it."

"Lets get you two sitting down." Rose said helping them to the shade.

"Thanks." said Kate who was feeling sick and was pale.

"You two don't look good. "Bernard, why don't you see if you can catch up to Jack?"

"Sure." he said.

"I'll go too." said Charlie and the two of them went off into the jungle looking for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Any ideas are very much welcomed. 

**Chapter 14**

"JACK! HEY JACK!" Charlie yelled as he heard footsteps ahead of him in the jungle.

"Charlie, is everything ok?" he asked turning around

"They came back!" He said happily

"Are they okay?" he asked

"Kate looks sick and Sawyer broke his foot, looks nasty."

"Did they say what happened?"Jack asked as he and Juliet went over to him and Bernard.

"No, she just wanted to know if you were back yet, so we told her yeah, so we went lookin' for you and here we are."

The whole expiation wasn't nesacacary, but it was Charlie and he knew that it was coming. "Okay, lets go."

-------

"So the others didn't take you?" Sun asked.

"No, Have they come here?" asked Kate as she took a sip of water.

"No, we were just worried that they had taken you guys back." said Claire.

"When did Jack get back?" she asked

"Just after you left."

Kate found this a little ironic. "Did he and Sayid make it back okay."

"Yeah...he brought one of them with him." Sun told her.

"Was it a blond chick?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah."

"Little bitch."

"So she is really one of them?"

"Yeah she was one of the people who kept us locked in cages while we were there."

"Why would Jack bring her back?" wondered Kate aloud.

"How the hell should I know?"

"He said he trusts her." said Rose.

"I don't." Kate and Sawyer said in unison.

"We don't either." the three women replied.

"How could he trust one of them? He knows what they have done to us."

"Do you think something happened...Like maby they brainwashed him or something." asked Sawyer.

"No its Jack." Rose said.

"Do you seriously still trust him? For all we know he's one of them now."

"Why would you say that."

"They can offer him things we cant."

"Like what?"

"Food, real houses, things that are normal, like back in the real world."

"I don't think he would do that."

"Just keep an eye on him."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you bonboni for some ideas, I was stuck.

**Chapter 15**

When Jack, Juliet, Charlie, and the rest of the search group returned to camp, they didn't see anyone. At first they decided that they were in one of their tents, but they didn't find anyone.

"JACK!" he heard someone yell from just inside the jungle.

They ran over and saw Lock kneeling over a body. Once they got closer they realized who it was. It was Sawyer.

It only took one look of him for Jack to know that Sawyers leg was broken, it was twisted funny under him as he lay in the dirt. He carefully moved him so he was laying on his back.

"Sawyer, can you hear me?" he asked. He could see his bloody sock.

Sawyer coughed, and let out a soft moan of pain as he was moved. and Jack looked up. It was only then that he saw the dark spot on his shirt. It looked almost like a large spot of water on the black shirt but Jack knew it wasn't. It was blood.

He went in to doctor mode, taking his back pack off and unbuttoning Sawyers shirt, he had expected to see a gunshot wound, but it wasn't, he had been stabbed. It wasn't too deep, just deep enough to make him bleed, and bleed he did. He stitched him up then looked at his leg.

"Locke, do you want to see if you can find anyone else."

Locke nodded and went off into the jungle looking for Claire, Kate, Rose and Sun.

"What do you think happened?" asked Charlie.

"He was stabbed."

"I saw that much." He looked at Juliet. "I thought you said your people weren't going to do anything?"

"I did."

"Charlie how do you know that's what happened?" Jack asked a little angry, he wasn't sure what to do for Sawyers leg. It was one of those things that they needed a little more than a band-aid or some stitches to fix.

"Why else would he be lying there stabbed, and the rest of them gone?"

"Its Sawyer..."

"You're blaming this on him?" Charlie had never liked Sawyer but he really didn't think he would do something that would cause three women to run and him to be stabbed, especially when he had a broken leg. He had told him he wasn't a good person but he didnt hink he would do anything really awful.

"Im just saying Sawyer has a reputation for..."

Charlie cut him off again. " Stop bashing him and protecting her. Her people did it, and everyone knows it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You are so beautiful."

The blond woman who was laying naked under the blankets next to him giggled as he ran his hand over her. She was 20, he was 19, she was his first con.

He had left his grandparents house, unable to stand the constant guilt trips that they put him on three years ago. He had stayed with a few friends, changing places every month or so, until he needed something new, the bad thing was he didn't have any money.

He had spent his last dollar at the bar where he had met Sarah. Lucky for him she had a rich daddy and he had a scheme that could 'double her money.' And she had fallen for it. He had five hundred dollars in his pants pocket which was on the floor and he would have more when he left.

Sure, he had said he would never con someone, take all their money away. He would never be like the man that had ruined his family and his life, but here he was. She even called him Sawyer. James had always been one to like irony.

She kissed him. "You are amazing."

"I know."

"How long will it take for the money to come?"

"A month or two."

"And you really have to leave me to go to Texas?"

"That's how it works, but I will be back." Okay, that was a lie, but she didn't have to know yet.

"You expect me to be happy with out you every night."

"You'll be okay, I will be back, and we can have every night like last night."

"That sounds great." she said with a smile ans he began to kiss her again.

"Sawyer..."

The voice was different it didn't belong here.

"Sawyer? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and he saw Charlie standing over him. That's when he heard another noise.

"Is that...?"

"A helicopter, yeah."

"Did you find them?" He asked talking about Kate and the others.

"No, but maby they can help."


	17. Chapter 17

Once again thank you bonboni.

**Chapter 17**

Kate woke up to the feeling that she was moving. She opened her eyes and saw that things were dark, but it was like she was inside something. It was warm and she could hear the sound of waves.

She sat up and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She could see the forms of other people on the ground. She crawled over to the closest one. She recognized her as Claire and shook her gently.

By the way they seemed to be moving, she guessed that they were on a boat. What exactly had happened. She remembered talking to Claire, Sun, Rose and Sawyer on the beach waiting for Charlie and Bernard to find Jack. She faintly remembered a scream but that was all.

Claire didn't move, so Kate tried to wake her again, a little worried.

"Claire." Shw whispered. She could hear Aaron starting to wake.

She was now worried about her friend. She felt for a neck and was relived to find on going strong. She tried to wake her up again as Aaron started to cry. She picked him up and held him.

"Shhh." She said rocking him gently, afraid he would be heard. The little boy became quiet again Kate realized that she had fallen asleep.

She touched Claire again and her hand came away warm and wet with something, Was she bleeding. This made her fear grow. "Come on Claire." she said a little louder. "Wake up."

She heard someone behind her move. "Kate?" She recognized the voice as Sun's.

"How are you?" Kate asked

"Im fine I think...where are we?" She asked

"I don't know, I think we are on a boat."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Is anyone else here?" Sun asked, she couldn't quite see anything in the darkness.

"Claire and Aaron are here." She told her. "I think Rose is over there."

"No one else?" Kate knew what Sun was asking. She wanted to know if Jin was there.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just us."

"But-" Sun started. If this was rescue, where was everyone else.

"I don't think they came to rescue us Sun." She interrupted her solemnly "I don't know why they want us, but I know they aren't rescue."

They were quiet for a few minutes, then they felt the boat stop. They both looked up just as light spilt down on them from the door above.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kate had been brought to a room that was painted light blue. It had a small bed, a chair and a closet, which were all painted white. Even the cushion, on the chair and the pillows and blankets on the bed were white. She sat by the door trying to listen for any clue as to where she was.

"You didn't need to use force with the Australian." A woman's voice said. She sounded upset.

"She screamed." A man replied, the man sounded familiar.

"You didn't need to hurt her."

"I didn't hit her that hard."

"You drew blood."

"She'll be okay."

"They are starting to think you did some pretty bad damage, she hasn't woken up yet."

"She will be fine. How is her son?"

"We have been running tests , he seems to be doing well."

"At least that's good. What about the Korean?"

"She'll be gone before the month is out."

"That's to bad. What about the black woman? She can't be-"

"She had cancer before she come here."

"Ah, so your looking at her for Ben."

"Yes."

"What about Austin?"

"We haven't checked her yet."

" There is a bet going on that she's pregnant. Wanna join in?"

"That's immature."

"It's fun. You saw her and Ford in the cage."

"That doesn't mean I want to bet." The woman told him annoyed.

The man sighed. "Any news on when Juliet will be back?"

"She should be back any time now."

Kate stepped away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. She was trying hard to process what her mind was telling her. Claire was hurt, Sun was going to die, and she could only imagine what they were doing with Rose.

Then there was her. What were they going to do to her. What if she was pregnant? What about Sawyer, was he here or had they left him. What if they hurt him, or worse what if they killed him. No, she wouldn't let herself think that.

She went back to the door, hoping she could get some clue as to what had happened to him but she didn't hear any more. She sat on the bed and slowly lay down. What was happening back on the beach?


End file.
